Ten Songs, Ten Niley Stories My Second Tag
by Lovely Heavenly Sarai
Summary: I got tagged again. Darn it. Read at your own risk. Niley of course.


1

AN: So I got tagged again. I'm not sure you awesome people know that I suck at this!! Thanks to Miss. Jonascyruslover1313 for tagging me, (I'm sticking my tongue out at you at this very moment, by the way.) I'm here once again making a fool of myself. And so sad that I have to admit this but I did my first tag so wrong. I wrote a songfic unaware that I had to write 10 songfics for each song I'm listening to. Can I just say this was excruciatingly hard! It took me three days to get it right, since I'm an honest person and didn't want to cheat. And tonight, I finally got it. Some of the stories don't coincide with what the songs are about, forgive me, I just couldn't come up with anything at all. Not creative, hence the fact I haven't written a story of my own. But I did include some of the lyrics, and well, read on and you'll get my point.

The next five unfortunate souls are:

Of course, Miss jonascyruslover1313

SweetSerenityPeacexRose

lilmizsmarty

kmart153

I-suffer-from-OJD

Even though, miixaoo tagged me first and I would have loved to tag her back, poor thing has been tagged enough.

Disclaimer: Miley Cyrus, Emily Osment and the Jonas Brothers are all property of the Disney Empire.

1. Sweet Escape- Gwen Stefani

Nick sat on the steps of Miley's house. This was beginning to be a ritual for him. He found himself always waiting on Miley to carry out their plans lately and it was beginning to upset him. Annoyed, he rose and left the spot he was occupying for more than three hours.

"Where were you?" Nick asked as he picked up the phone knowing it was Miley on the other end.

"I'm so so so sorry, Nick, I was with Lilly at the mall and our date completely slipped my mind," Miley sighed. She knew she was hurting him every time she let something other than him take priority in her life.

"Yeah well, I'm getting a little tired of getting stood up every time we make plans for the last two months. I think I should just give you the space you need. You haven't been the same, you've been treating me differently, and I just think that we need this," Nick sighed. He really didn't want to do this but he understood all those times that she had a Hannah thing, or she got held up with Lilly and even her falling asleep and truly forgetting their plans, but he didn't have it in him to keep understanding.

"I'll make it up to you, Nick. I know I've been letting things get in the way of us. I really didn't mean for you to get hurt. Let's escape. For a while anyway. We can recreate a place that's our own world. And I can be your favorite girl again. Wouldn't that be sweet?" Miley asked him silently praying he'd forgive her one last time.

Nick glanced at a picture on his dresser that was taken when they first became a couple. Denying her wish, he knew, was impossible to do.

"You'll always be my favorite girl. Yeah, let's make it happen."

2. No Air- Jordin Sparks featuring Chris Brown

"Don't do this, Nick," Miley whispered to him as he made his way to the door.

"I'm sorry, Miley, but I have to. We're going on tour for a very long time and I just feel we need to be free to be able to keep our focus on what's important," Nick threw the words at her as if they meant nothing.

"I thought we were important. We do love each other Nick but you're too busy involved in your own world to even notice what's going on with me, with us."

"I do love you Miley but I think it's what's best for the both of us. We're not even the same anymore. Everything is different now. I'm sorry, Miley but I have to end things."

"How can you say that? I left at the beginning of our relationship, do you remember?" Miley's sobs were coming full blown now and they were making her incomprehensible, but Nick was hearing every word. "We felt as if the air was being taken away from us. We said to each other, Nick, that we were incomplete. And we got through it. We stayed together until I was old enough to come back to you on my own. Now, you stand there and tell me that this is not working for you anymore? What am I suppose to do, huh? Do you seriously expect me to live with no air? How are you going to be without me when you said I was everything you needed?!" Miley yelled as she slowly fell to the floor. She was being needy and desperate, hell, she was making a fool of herself in front of Nick but she didn't care. "My world revolves around you Nick, I need you, you're my air," she whispered to him, her eyes full of pain.

"I know how you feel, I remember feeling that way, but we can't pretend everything's ok when it's not. I love you Miley, I really do."

3. When You Look Me in the Eyes- The Jonas Brothers

"One more day, Nicholas!" Kevin exclaimed.

"I love performing and giving my fans what they want to see, but the wait for it to be done is almost too much to bear," Nick shared with his older brother.

"Is Miley picking you up at the airport?" Kevin asked him.

"Yeah, and Kev, I think I'm going to ask her to marry me," Nick blurted out to his older brother. He was considering sharing this piece of information with his brothers and now that Kevin brought Miley up, he thought it to be the most opportune of times to share it.

"Are you serious? I mean, you guys are just starting to live your lives, you've just turned the legal age and you want to get married so soon? What about your careers? Nick, really, is she the one you see yourself with for the rest of your life? You know it's going to be forever, right, you do know that? Divorce doesn't exist in our family," Kevin, although happy with the fact that Miley will become his sister in law, couldn't help but question his brother's sudden decision. "Have you really thought about it? And I mean, really, really think about it?"

Nick stood grounded and the fact that Kevin was questioning his decision didn't seem to affect him in the least. On the contrary, he never looked calmer about his decision. Gathering the right words in his mind to be said, he didn't have to think long and hard of the words he wanted to use to describe the way he felt about Miley. "Yeah, I have thought about it. It's been six years and every time I'm on the road, the only thing that occupies my mind is how long I will be waiting to see her again. She's it for me. Like I said, we've been going strong for six years now, and our love is as secure as it was when we first fell in love. I know everything's okay when she's near me, and when she look me in the eyes, I swear I catch a glimpse of heaven. She's my paradise and my heart doesn't have to search anymore. I already told Mom and Dad and they already gave me their blessing. I wanted to tell you, Joe and Frankie separately though, just because this is that serious," Nick let out.

Kevin's eyes bulged out of his head but a smile appeared on his face, nonetheless.

"You have my blessing too. I love her, you know I do, and I seriously wish you both the best in this world. I can't believe my younger brother is getting married!" Kevin exclaimed and the brothers hugged basking in the happy moment.

4. Empty Apartment- Yellowcard

Nick's breath caught in his throat as he saw her walk through the door looking beautiful as always. His eyes searched her entire body, desperately wanting to know if anything was different with her appearance. He was captivated by the way her curly hair hung loosely, framing her face, the way her body graciously glided around the room and especially at how her eyes shimmered with laughter as she held a conversation with some of her friends.

Nick's mind wandered to the night she appeared at his door looking like she was going to pass out at any given moment.

Flashback:

"Miley?" Nick was utterly surprised.

"Hi, can I come in before I loose my nerve?"

"Sure come in," he opened the door wider for her to come in, "is everything ok?" Nick noticed her hands were shaking.

"I can't hold this in any longer, Nick. I like you, I really do like you. I can't stop thinking about you for more than two seconds and normally I would never tell my feelings so eagerly to anyone, but I think, no I know you're worth the risk," Miley ended her declaration and closed her eyes, fearfully anticipating his response.

End of Flashback

His feet started to move in Miley's direction until a hand on his shoulder stopped him abruptly.

"How's your love life, Nick? Is it all that you wanted it to be? I saw the way you were staring at her, and trust me when I tell you, you won't be going anywhere within five feet of her. You shot her down when she declared her feelings for you for some chick that cheated on you all those months ago and now it hurts, doesn't it? When you think about her and how broken her heart was," Joe stated and made his way over to where Miley stood, who was trying her hardest to avoid Nick's intense stare.

5. I get it- Kate Voegele (This is extremely short, but the song itself is short.)

Nick and Miley made their way through the mass of people crowding Joe and Lilly. Joe look stunned while Lilly looked annoyed.

"Are you back together?" Joe asked Miley. Miley smiled and locked eyes with Nick.

"Yeah, we are. I chose to forgive him. He saw the pain and how crushed I was when I found out he cheated," Miley answered Joe. "I love him enough to give him another chance."

Five years later

"How could you Miley?" Nick yelled from his position from behind the island in the kitchen. "How could you cheat on me?"

"Nick, he kissed me, not the other way around. I didn't do anything!" Miley yelled back. She contemplated telling him the words that were about to come out of her mouth, and although she didn't mean for any of it to happen, a part of her was glad.

"I think you get it now," she let out. Nick's face was confused for about two seconds and then it hit him. He did far worse to her and now, after all these years, he finally got it.

"Yeah, I get it. This is how hurt feels," he whispered.

6. Unfaithful- Rhianna

"How could you keep doing this to her?" Joe asked Nick as he sat beside him on the kitchen table.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it, alright, so just don't," Nick snapped.

"No," Joe said firmly.

"It's not up for discussion," Nick stated.

"You're hurting her. Why did you even get with her in the first place? Forget that, where are your scruples?" Joe's voice rose a little.

"Ok, I guess it is. I know, tonight, I saw the pain it's causing her when she invited me out and I declined," Nick said.

"You're going out with some girl?"

"Yeah."

"You're such a jerk and Miley, yeah, you know you're girlfriend, she says to herself and every one else that someday you'll realize what you have in front of you and you'll love her like you used to," Joe was inches away from Nick and Nick, getting angry, shoved him.

"I know that she knows. I don't want to be the reason why she hurts. Every time I walk out the door of her house, I see her die a little more. I'm taking her life away, and I don't want to keep doing it to her. I'm breaking up with her tonight."

7. Every Time We Touch- Cascada

"So you want to go out tonight?" Nick yelled as he walked into Miley's house. He saw the light coming from her bathroom and he walked in. Miley was currently curling her hair all decked out and ready to go out for the evening.

"I was hoping you'd ask that," she said with a wide smile.

"Cool, where are we going?" he asked as he picked up a makeup utensil and started studying it hard. Miley laughed at his deep concentration on the eyebrow brush.

"Hon, it's an eyebrow brush."

"Ah, weird," he responded as he put it down where he grabbed it from. "You look so hot."

Miley chuckled at his bluntness and replied, "I'm glad you think so. I guess I don't need to tell you how damn sexy you look."

"I wouldn't mind hearing it," he smirked and Miley couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

"Well, you sir, are so delicious," Miley whispered in his ear. Nick shivered at her touch and cleared his throat, trying to put his mind anywhere else than the place where it was at.

"I get that a lot," he answered her cockily and saw her raise an eyebrow. Before she could respond, he inquired once again, "So, where do you want to go?"

"Surprise me," she said as she kissed him and she swore he was going to drive her to a crazy world. She was about to walk away when he grabbed her and spun her around. Evidently, she had the same affect on him. Kissing her with everything he had, his body succumbed to the ambiance that he always felt when he kissed her, touched her.

"Keep kissing me like that and we won't go anywhere but to bed," she winked at him and tried to get out of his grasp, but he kissed her passionately once more.

"I like that idea better," Nick whispered against her lips and they both savored the feeling that surged through their bodies.

In one moment, Nick had her pinned against the wall, exploring her splendid body as she traveled to a wondrous place he always seemed to take her to. The plans made for the night were instantly forgotten and they both silently agreed to instead enjoy the intensity of their actions they were about to experience.

8. No One- Alicia Keys

"Nick, please. Please wake up. I love you more than anything in this world and I need you, no you know what I demand, for you to come back to me, please," Miley said as she let the tears fall freely.

Nick was in a coma after being in an accident. Miley was gripping his hand crying softly and just talking to him, hoping he'd move or do something at the sound of her voice.

"It's raining outside. You know how much I love the rain, but my heart is hurting. I know you're going to wake up, I just know it, because you'll always be around. We're going to get married and have kids and we'll know the meaning of forever," Miley told him truthfully. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. She looked up towards the ceiling and tried very hard holding in a sob. Just then, Nick's hand twitched in her own. Miley's eyes instantly snapped to his. His eyes were twinkling with delight at the sight of her and Miley didn't even realize she was crying uncontrollably. Nick thought to laugh at the moment, but he thought better. He knew just how much she loved him as he did her.

"You've been here a while?" his voice was raspy and Miley was snapped out of her state of happiness at hearing him speak, and she pressed the nurse's button advising her Nick was awake.

"Everything's alright," Miley said as she felt him tighten his grip around her waist as she lay next to him.

"It's you and me together now, through the days and nights. I love you Miley. I'm so in love with you that sometimes it hurts. And I know that some people search the world to find true love, and to the end of time, I'm telling you that no one could get in the way of what I feel for you. I'm telling you this now because I don't ever want you to be in doubt of what I feel for you."

9. Start All Over- Miley Cyrus

Miley sat on the beach, tears blurring her vision. She inhaled deeply trying to regain some kind of control. Lost in her distressing thoughts, she failed to notice a figure sit silently next to her. When Miley glanced up, her eyes locked with the most intoxicating eyes she ever saw.

"I hate that you're broken because of him. He doesn't deserve you," Nick lifted her head so that she was staring into his eyes, "and Miley, the son of a bitch sure as hell doesn't deserve the amount of time and tears you're wasting on him."

Nick sighed as she once more began to cry her heart out. All he could do was hold her and that's exactly what he did.

"I want to start all over. I don't want to see him anymore; it's just another way to get burned. I'm through with him; I don't want to ever see him again. And Nick," Miley took his hand in hers, "Thank you. In those few seconds that you held me, you made me want to forget him. And I will, in time I know I will."

Miley kissed his cheek and lingered her stare a little longer. His eyes bore into her and he subconsciously tugged a loose curl behind her ear, gracing her skin in the process. She gave him a loving wink and made her way down the beach. About half way towards her house, she heard Nick's voice requesting her to stop and wait for him. Nick caught up to Miley and for a moment was lost in her beautiful blue eyes. He snapped out of it when Miley's voice rang in the air.

"Yeah?" she asked him as she held her hair back from going wild in the wind.

"Start all over with me, Miley. I know you haven't even broken up with the bastard but somehow I know you will. And when you do, start all over with me."

10. So Far Away- Nickelback

"Miley, just ask him already," Lilly said annoyed they were having this conversation yet again.

"I can't, Lilly. He's so far away. I doubt he'd be able to make it and anyway, what are the chances that he'll even want to go to some stupid dance," Miley replied also annoyed with the conversation but for different reasons.

"Miles, I for one think you don't give the kid the credit he deserves. Nick works extra hard for you to know that he misses you and that he loves you. Give him a chance," Lilly encouraged her best friend.

Miley made her way over to her desk and sat down picking up the phone. Before she started dialing the numbers that were so familiar to her, she stared at the phone again contemplating actually calling him.

"Stop staring at the stupid phone and call him already!" Lilly threw up her arms exasperated causing Miley to sigh in annoyance for the umpteenth time that day and dial her boyfriend's number.

"Miss me?" Nick answered the phone.

"More than you will ever know," she answered his question truthfully.

"Oh I think I have an idea of just how much. What's going on?"

"Oh! Right, I called you didn't I?" Miley laughed nervously. "Um, well, you see, I wanted, no, um I was curious, no that's not going to work either." Before Miley could continue her pointless rant, Nick caught her off incredibly amused.

"Hon, just spit it out, it can't be that bad…can it?" he sat up from his laying position, worry and concern washing over his previous state of amusement.

"No, no, it's nothing bad. Ok here it goes, are you free two Fridays from today?" Miley held her breath.

"Actually, yeah. That's the 27th right? That's when we start our two week vacation and I cannot wait because I'm going over there to see you. It's all planned. Why?"

"Would you like to be my date to our fall dance?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world, that and I'll be damned if I let you share the evening with some guy." Nick laughed at the absurdity of his comment knowing damn well they loved each other too much.

"Oh don't be silly. Hey asked Joe if he can take Lilly and then call me back. I love you, bye!" Miley couldn't wait for his reply as Lilly came charging towards her, knocking her down to the floor.

"I cannot believe you just said that!" Lilly yelled.

"Oh shush, you know you want him," Miley got up and smoothed out her clothes. Lilly stayed laying on the floor with a pout on her face knowing she didn't have a comeback to that comment.

Unbeknownst to the four of them, that night will be the last chance they'll have to have one last dance.

AN # 2: Again, I repeat, that was the hardest thing I've ever done.


End file.
